


Realization

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the blackout challenge in qaf_drabbles on IJ in September 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Brian wakes up on the floor of his mother’s kitchen - head throbbing, eye swollen shut, a dull ache throughout his body. It’s dark out and he can hear his father’s muffled snores from upstairs. 

His brain struggles to catch up. It must be the middle of the night. He tries to remember how he ended up here, blacked out on the kitchen floor.

He remembers going to school, hanging out at the diner, walking home for dinner… fuck. Getting home late for dinner.

Doesn’t remember - but feels - the one punch that knocked him out.

Realizes… they left him lying here.


End file.
